Coronas de Juguete
by Yunnbert
Summary: Haber casi obtenido el mundo en sus manos, el ruido sordo de su corona abre sus ojos a la realidad. Y quien derroco al rey marioneta fue este joven muchacho de sueños más fuertes, pero ofreciéndole una nueva esperanza a cambio. Shonen-ai (N x Touya) DRABBLE
**Coronas de juguete**

N x Hilbert (PG) Drabble.

(La historia original fue modificada con motivos de crear un ending diferente al Pokemon BW.)

 _Dichoso el que es ignorante y la verdad lo elude, pero fuerte es el que sabe a pesar de los golpes que viene con ello._

Los cielos de Unova poseían ese tinte gris de melancolía, así como las nubes adornaban los cielos. Las personas sentían en sus corazones la soledad de un alma lejana. En los sueños de las personas aparecían ojos azules desprovistos de luz y emociones. La marioneta perfecta disfrazada de rey. Cada paso que daba ese joven concordaba con la tormenta avecinándose, llegando al final de su existencia como simple príncipe de un culto. La corona dorada aguardaba ser posada en cabellos verdes, la sonrisa de aquel hombre que es su padre no ayudaba en nada a calmar los nervios internos que ocultaba lo mejor que podía detrás de una expresión de absoluto vacio.

-Natural Harmonia Gropius -la voz el hombre alto resonó en todo el lugar, un frio salón del trono, con la luz suficiente para poder ver a donde se dirigían los propios pasos, Ghetsis fijo su vista en el rostro de porcelana del joven que está a punto de coronar -Los sabios de Unova, grandes hombres de ciencia y conocimiento, han llegado a la decisión de que es hora que cumplas tu cometido. ¿Sabes por qué estas vestido así?

\- ... el blanco representa la pureza... de cuerpo y alma. -Contesto con esa voz fria, llena de soledad -Mi cuerpo debe estar oculto por el manto de ella.

\- Así es... serás rey de reyes. Puro, humilde. Tu cometido va mas allá que generar riquezas y liderar un pueblo. Tu cometido es sagrado y pulcro como el blanco que vistes. -Con esas palabras Ghetsis alzo la corona al aire, todos los sabios miraban en trance ese objeto dorado que en un suave movimiento fue colocado en la cabeza del joven de cabello largo. -Se te nombra rey... rey del equipo Plasma y sobre tus hombros cargas nuestra ideología.

N cerro sus ojos y dio media vuelta, mientras Ghetsis alzaba la voz a su espalda, aclamando victoria por el nuevo rey coronado.

El nuevo rey marioneta, un símbolo de estatus y poder, un chivo expiatorio para los planes de aquel hombre retorcido.

N siempre estuvo seguro de sus convicciones, siempre estuvo seguro de su verdad. El sentía... no.. él sabía que su verdad era absoluta. Los humanos eran crueles, despiadados y no merecían la compañía de las dulces criaturas que son los pokemon. Había jurado aquel día en el trono, cuando la corona se poso en su cabeza, que protegería a todos los pokemon, haciendo que los humanos los dejen en paz.

-¿Por qué...? -Últimamente, N no paraba de preguntarse a sí mismo eso, tantas veces que empezó a odiar esas palabras que arruinaban la perfección que debía siempre tocar.

Un par de ojos café de inocencia tan diferente a la suya, le regresaban la mirada sin miedo, sin nada que deber a la vida. Ideales tan fuertes que nada parecía ser capaz de romperlos. N que nunca pecó de ego, sintió algo quebrarse por dentro. ¿Su corazón? ¿Su alma?. Acostumbrado por Ghetsis a siempre ser perfecto, a nunca fallar, esto sin duda fue un golpe duro. Zekrom aguardaba en pie detrás del muchacho, listo para obedecer al joven entrenador. Detrás de N, estaba Reshiram, quien observaba en silencio al rey caído quien parecía ahogarse con sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Reshiram podía leer en N como su verdad empezaba a tener fisuras, que se hacían grandes al paso de los segundos. Cada segundo era como si las garras del mismo Dialga destrozaran el mundo en el cual creció este muchacho.

-Lo que haces, no es correcto. Por eso. -joven voz, pero llena de valor. Llena de luz. Un joven criado con su madre en una casita, en un pueblo, sin la responsabilidad de un nuevo mundo en sus hombros. ¿Qué sabe este niño sobre la vida que no sepa él? Todo y nada. Hilbert tiene la experiencia de una vida real rodeado de seres vivos y juegos. N tiene la experiencia de un montón de libros y las palabras de su padre.

N pudo escucharse a si mismo caer en un vacio, y su corona hacer un ruido seco, sordo. Casi un plástico y no oro. Pero no se rindió, no por convicciones propias, si no por la sonrisa de ese muchacho ofreciéndole la redención a sus faltas.

 _-Después de todo eso, ¿Crees que sigues siendo merecedor de compartir el nombre Harmonia conmigo? Mocoso bueno para nada._

N no sabe si le dolió perder por segunda vez contra Hilbert o las palabras de su supuesto padre. Desprovisto de la calidez de la que usualmente siente al ser alabado por Ghetsis, ahora fue un bloque de hielo a su estomago. Cada momento que pasaba, Ghetsis escupía la verdad, terminando por desaparecer la mentira en la que N vivía, dejándolo con un sentimiento de vacio completo. N empezó a preguntarse quién es de verdad y que hace aquí, y por que el destino le otorgo semejante final.

-Hilbert... ¡Nunca pensé que un pokemon legendario escogería a un entrenador como tú! me tomaste fuera de guardia por completo. Pero eso no cambia mis planes. En orden de controlar este mundo, en orden a manipular los corazones de la gente que no saben nada, debía tener a N como rey de plasma. Su ignorante inocencia haría que la gente quede atrapado por él. Pero para que eso siga funcionando, tu... que ahora sabes la verdad. ¡Debes ser eliminado!

-¡No pienso permitir eso! ¿cómo te atreves a usar a N de esa forma? El solo deseaba un mundo mejor

-Eso solo fue una conveniente mentira que metí en su cerebro, le hacía sentirse como un heroe cuando no era más que un muñeco. -Ghetsis cubrió un momento sus labios, que producían la mas socarrona de sus sonrisas -Usa tu cabeza. ¿De qué sirve dejar ir a cosas tan aptas para trabajos duros como lo son los pokemon? Ciertamente, manipular pokemon ayuda a las personas a expandir sus posibilidades. Por ello, solo yo debería ser permitido usarlos, solo yo sé lo que este mundo necesita.

Hilbert no soportaba ver el rostro de N, era una devastación enorme, una tormenta en esos ojos sin brillo. El chico prometió ayudarle, y lo hará. Ghetsis y él tuvieron una pelea, Hilbert ardía en furia y en convicción. No permitirá que este hombre gane, es un mentiroso, un traicionero, que clase de persona hace eso con pokemon y con alguien que se supone es su hijo. Si es que lo es. El muchacho gano, y a pesar de haber ganado, su furia no disminuyo en lo absoluto después de que Ghetsis continuo con sus palabras.

-Yo cree plasma con mis propias manos. Soy absolutamente perfecto. ¡SOY LA PERFECCION! Soy el perfecto monarca del perfecto nuevo mundo! -Ghetsis estaba fuera de sí mismo -... desde que no pude convertirme en el héroe y obtener al pokemon legendario, yo prepare a alguien para ese propósito. Él no es más que un fenómeno sin corazón humano ¿Qué piensas que vas a obtener a través de una persona retorcida así?

-Suficiente...

Hilbert no piensa escuchar mas, solo tiene paciencia para pocas cosas y esta no está en la lista. Mucho menos cuando su preocupación radica en N y la tristeza que escurre por su rostro y cuerpo.

-No merezco ser un héroe. -le tomo a Hilbert mucho autocontrol para no soltarle una cachetada, pero dejo que siga hablando -Quisiera contarte sobre algo... cuando te vi por primera vez en Accumula. Estaba tan sorprendido sobre lo que tus pokemon decían sobre ti, decían que les agradas, que querían estar a tu lado, allí fue mi primer golpe a mis creencias. Saber y enterarme que alguien es digno de la confianza de esas maravillosas criaturas. Un humano, nunca habia escuchado buenas cosas de los humanos.

-No te olvides de ti mismo, igual eres humano. -se cruzo de brazos. Esa manía de N de no contarse a sí mismo como humano. N asintió continuando.

-No podía entenderlo, no podía creer que hubiese pokemon que gozaban de la compañía humana, porque hasta ese momento, no había conocido a ninguno. -bajo la cabeza avergonzado de sus ciegas creencias infundadas por la ignorancia -No había forma que alguien como yo que solo entiende el idioma pokemon... no, ni siquiera yo puedo entenderlos al grado de como lo haces tú, que creciste rodeado de ellos y de personas que te aman de verdad. Me has enseñado tanto en tan poco tiempo y te estoy eternamente agradecido -el joven rey, ex rey, sintiéndose libre del peso de esa corona opresora, se puso de rodillas ante Hilbert -Perdóname por haberte hecho daño con mis palabras.

-¡H-Hey! ¡No hay porque hincarse, no seas exagerado! -se rasco la mejilla sonrojado viendo la cabellera verde lucir desde su punto de vista -No paso a mayores, todo está bien. -con una sonrisa le ofreció la mano, esperando que la tome como signo de amistad. A lo que N subió la mirada, observando ese gesto con los labios entreabiertos.

-¿Me perdonas así de fácil? -aparto la vista de la mano para ver a los ojos del chico.

-Ya te dije que no hay por qué ponerse "difíciles" todo está bien. -Aún mantenía la mano estirada y su corazón cantó cuando N acepto su gesto para incorporarse. Tiene una hermosa mano, suave y delicada, Hilbert sintió su cara arder. -¿Mejor?

-Si, muchísimas gracias. -sonrió bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto. -¿A dónde te llevara el destino ahora, joven héroe? -sus ojos azules perforaban los café de Hilbert.

-Pues... con mi mamá, tengo varias cosas que contarle y después ya veré. -se metió las manos en los pantalones, ocultando sus ojos con la visera de su gorra, le pone algo nervioso la mirada del muchacho -Supongo me reincorporare a la liga del año que viene, puesto que no soy campeón oficial. Seguiré entrenando con mis amigos.

-Ya veo. Tus sueños siguen vigentes y llenos de energía. Te deseo la más grande de las suertes con ello, se que si te esfuerzas lo cumplirás, tengo la certeza de ello. -Hilbert seguía caminando pero N no. Estaba estático bajo esa luz que entraba por un agujero en la fachada del castillo, como un fantasma amarrado a ese lugar.

-¿N? -cuando se dio cuenta de ello se detuvo de inmediato y volteo a verlo. ¿Cómo es que se le pudo haber olvidado preguntarle qué va a hacer de su vida ahora? Ni por qué N le pregunto primero -Oye... ¿Qué harás tu? Ahora que... pues -se encogió de hombros moviendo sus manos a los lados, señalando el castillo en ruinas, el símbolo del rey caído.

-No lo sé -contesto tristemente, sintiendo pena por no poder darle una respuesta digna a quien considera un héroe perfecto -pensaba irme de viaje a buscar que hacer con mi vida ahora. Buscar un nuevo motivo.

Hilbert de inmediato se negó, sintiendo su pecho doler como si apretujaran su corazón. Casi instintivo sus pasos fueron rápidos a donde N para tomarle del brazo y jalarlo como niño malcriado que no quiere dejar ir a su mejor amigo -Ven conmigo, no hay necesidad de que te vayas. Por favor. -su mano no soltaba al muchacho, pronto el lugar donde el roce ocurre se empezó a poner caliente. -No hay necesidad de la soledad para buscar algo que se encuentra compartiendo con amigos.

-Amigos... -repitió pasando sus dedos por su cabello verde, su rostro tornándose pensativo -¿Me ofreces amistad?

-Amistad... y más -carraspeo un poco, acomodándose la gorra disimulando su sonrojo -Si así lo deseas.

N era algo lento para esos arrebatos de afecto -¿Más? ¿Qué más? -natural salió su pregunta, sin esperarse lo que venía.

Hilbert miro a los lados, cerciorándose que este todo el lugar solo y tomo a N, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho mas. -rojo tomate es poco para describir la cara de Hilbert.

-¿Estas cortejándome? -se cubrió los labios sonriendo. Cortejo humano, a plena luz del día. No le molesta, de hecho se sintió bonito, es la primer muestra de afecto físico que un humano le otorga.

-¡CALLATE, ESO NO SE PREGUNTA!

-Fin-


End file.
